


Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

by PippaLee101



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippaLee101/pseuds/PippaLee101
Summary: There was a reason why she chose that song at the end of her mixtape, and it was widely known now.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot I wrote still thinking of that mixtape and the most recent piece of news we've heard.

Autumn season was already on. The last six months had passed on a blur. Summer was a memory now. A memory of a weird and intense summer. 

Nights dining al fresco in Puglia listening to the new Taylor Swift album. Lazy afternoons hanging out with friends in the Adriatic Sea, while folks on the internet wondered who of their male friends was her new romantic interest and how many pounds had she lost now by looking at her slender figure on a bikini, while she tried to relax a little reading a book.

Celebrity friends agreeing to help to her Poetry Pharmacy campaign, all of them widely respected in their craft and truly admired by her. 

Her charity helping to spread the word about brain injury recovery awareness - even more important now with the pandemic and people quarantined - with a challenge to finish by the end of the month.

The Emmys being virtually presented, bringing memories to her and everyone else about last year's ceremony, that seemed events lived by someone else, on a reality that was no longer the one she and the rest of the world knew by now. Head-bumps, cast mates reunions, backstage famous photos and all night dancing were episodes of a life that seemed to happen ages ago.

She even mentioned it during her Time Talk the previous week, about how everyone went through a collective grief for a reality that was no more.

And now this. Would this work to end the rumours? To close the lid over the ever-present rumours involving her and him?

She had seen him in the Criminal episode he starred on. He had been wonderful. Where on earth was this Kit during Season 8? If only the screenplay hadn't destroyed his character as much as it did.

And now after one scheduled pap walk of him and his wife walking socially distanced as if they didn't live in the same household, more rumours started growing about her potential condition, his wife had finally appeared on a magazine photo shoot, beaming with pride about her obvious pregnancy.

It was time for everyone to move on, including them. Including even the fans.

Interestingly enough, her publicist had informed her the response had been quite interesting. Most of the media had been responding as any other of the incoming quarantine babies announcements, with the typical headlines expected, but other than that there had been not a big deal of despair from those still wondering if there was something going on between them. 

Anyway, it seemed obvious now the reason why she picked that last song for her mixtape, which started playing on her speakers, as if summoned:

_Well it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe_  
_If you don't know by now_  
_An' it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe_  
_It'll never do some how_  
_When your rooster crows at the break a dawn_  
_Look out your window and I'll be gone_  
_You're the reason I'm trav'lin' on_  
_Don't think twice, it's all right_

She saw a random Blind Gossip article about the latest piece of news, and the Solved bit couldn't help but mention the rumours about them two as part of the background of their relationship. Could people stop doing that?

She looked at her window while the cup of tea on her hand was slowly getting cold and she was just stirring the spoon to find something to do.

She truly wished them the best for them and their future.

They'd always have Spain. The night they met in Belfast. That magical trip to Iceland a la "Je ne regrette rien". And their friendship. And all the memories. 

As she said during the radio programme, this song had to do with her past and her future. Especially during this trying times, her path was in front of her, and regardless of what other would do or say, she needed to move ahead. 

_So long honey babe_  
_Where I'm bound, I can't tell_  
_Goodbye is too good a word, babe_  
_So I just say fare thee well_  
_I ain't sayin' you treated me unkind_  
_You could have done better but I don't mind_  
_You just kinda wasted my precious time_  
_But don't think twice, it's all right_

The song was ending and she couldn't help to wish them well, regardless of all the musings on her head. 

If she looked back, she was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
